


R18G向DP相关

by WuchiLanyan



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, R18g, 猎奇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuchiLanyan/pseuds/WuchiLanyan
Summary: R18G人体工艺品谨慎观看啾咪
Kudos: 3





	R18G向DP相关

X家居今日特价产品：原产于加拿大的Omega型多功能工艺挂钟。

挂钟表面的天然纹路诞生于毁灭与再生的碰撞中，贯穿固定钟身的钢管由大师级工匠设计打造，定期注射适量安钠咖可开启挂钟的香薰功能。若初始设计不幸与您的审美相去甚远，无需忧心。本产品具有与其价格同样值得称道的可再生功能，使用A-5021（镇静剂与肌肉松弛剂）、G-12101（24"*30"*30"冰柜）配件可对其进行完全重置。X家具严格的品控足以保证此Omega型工艺挂钟在极端环境下重复再生使用数十年。无论您是要为新居添置实惠耐用的家具，还是要为办公室购买提高典雅格调的摆设，本产品一定是您的不二选择。

_*注：有显著Omega信息素过敏史者谨慎使用香薰功能。_

X家居提供以下安装建议供您参考，请严格按照规定操作。如因操作失误造成损失，本司概不负责：

第一步：检查产品外包装是否有损坏，检查配件是否齐全。运输过程如有异常，请及时联系客服，对于非客户操作故障，本司将全额承担您的丧葬费用。

第二步：在封闭环境内打开包装，输入客户账号并进行瞳孔验证解开冰柜密码锁，获取产品原件与定时给药注射器（请勿拔出）。在此过程中建议穿着防弹装备、佩戴防割手套，并尽可能减少肢体接触。

第三步：注入剩余药物。从髋关节与肩关节处截断四肢，用熔化的液态金属焊死断面阻止自愈。取出B-199102（配有悬挂环的圆形装饰金属）固定于断面外部，固定钉从装饰金属中心凹陷处凿入骨头。操作过程如有疑难，可参考钉马掌手法。

_*注：作为生产商，本司认为将其制成人形犬危险系数巨大，不具备可行性。若您有相关需求，可参考本司其他产品安装说明，从膝关节与肘关节处进行切割，可在断肢处钉上真正的马蹄铁。家里摆上这样一条活泼的人形犬一定热闹非凡。_

第四步：配合先前安装于断肢处的装饰金属将其挂起。鉴于本产品过于旺盛的精力和恢复能力，建议在肩胛、锁骨处同样进行穿孔悬挂，并在颅顶钻孔安装可悬挂圆环。

第五步：悬挂完毕后，剖开产品的喉管，将饲管置入食道。静置二十分钟后，切口实现再生愈合，自行将饲管固定在肉体中，完成饲养装置的安装（同时堵塞从口腔进食通道）。

第六步：在产品腹部进行简易开窗手术，将内窥镜（形状可选）植入胃部与子宫，调整内窥镜角度与深度，避免手术窗口被自愈堵塞，确保能从外部欣赏本产品内部构造（如有需要，可在心脏处进行相同操作）。

第七步：将颈后腺体上的定时给药注射器埋入皮下，向内部重新补充A-5021与A-5022（痛觉神经刺激药物）确保本产品丧失行动能力并定时因疼痛发出优美的惨叫为您报时。也可视个人需要添加安钠咖等催情药物。

_*注：全操作过程无需专业人士，Deadpool…本产品的生命力值得信赖。_

在完成安装后，您就可以享受本Omega型多功能工艺挂钟带来的绝佳体验。

挖出把玩恍惚到无意识流泪的漂亮眼睛，那是挂钟上镶嵌的可再生珠宝；

肏弄潮湿软滑的发情生殖道，透过子宫上内窥镜构成的镂空花纹欣赏您的阴茎是怎样破开这个婊子的子宫颈，让他潮吹痉挛。

噢，那些喷涌淫荡的液体甚至能糊花内窥镜，混合着血液从可拆卸镜片边缘的空隙溢出，淌上自己肚子。

这时您可以卸除内窥镜碍事的镜片，触抚玩弄他柔软滚烫的内脏，从宫腔至峡部。

掐入脆弱的内膜，隔着宫壁揉按鼓胀的膀胱，

您会听到他痛苦的、声嘶力竭的、美妙钟鸣。


End file.
